


blocking

by vvishop



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	blocking

악몽은 깨어나는데 딱 두 시간 걸렸다. 카드가가 기다리고 있는 작은 회의실도 아마 두 시간어치를 가지고 있었을 것이다. 톡톡톡톡 손끝으로 테이블을 두드리던 카드가는 덜덜덜덜 다리를 떨었다. 문이 벌컥 열렸다. 카드가는 벌떡 일어났다. 들어온 사람과 눈을 마주치는 순간 미간을 쏘인 것처럼 움직일 수가 없었다. 수트의 검은색 위로 형광등 불빛이 개울처럼 흘렀다. 그는 법도 정의도 없는 곳에서 온 것 같았다. 카드가는 양손을 비비며 입을 열었다.  
"책임자이신가요. 저는 IT부서 신입사원-"  
언제 거리가 좁아졌는지 떠느라 집게로 단 사원카드가 뜯겨져 나가는 것도 몰랐다.  
"카드가."  
두 시간. 갑자기 사무실 불이 꺼졌다. 확인하고 오겠습니다! 여러 번 얼굴을 봤던 바리스의 목소리가 멀어져갔다. 영화에서 보면 이럴 때 탈출을 하던데 몸을 돌리는 순간 바로 팔과 어깨가 콱 벽에 눌렸다.  
"키린토 출신인건가. 서버실에는 뭐하러 갔지."  
어떻게 알았지 숨이 밭아지다가 툭 앞사람이 티셔츠를 건드려서야 깨달았다. 학교 티셔츠씩이나 입고 서버실에 들어갔다는 걸. 지금은 그게 문제가 아니었다.  
"끝까지 조사하게 해주세요!"  
"내가 왜."  
"방금 전에 방화벽이 또 풀린 거예요."  
"네 짓일 수도 있잖아."  
벽에 누르고 있는 손은 쭉 같은 강도였다. 자존심 상해도 할 말은 해야 했다.  
"저는... 이렇게까지 유능하지는 않아요. 아직은."  
어둠 속에서 보이는 얼굴이 웃고 있어서 목이 칼칼했다. 

그 말을 듣고 서버실을 내줄 거란 기대는 안했는데 포브스에서 볼 수 있던 이름의 소유자는 네트워크를 모두 해제하고 파티션을 친 후에 카드가가 조사할 수 있도록 해주었다. 거기까지도 기대 안했는데 조사하는 내내 옆에 있었다. 조심스레 방화벽 레이어를 걷어내고 녹색이 깜박이는 코드로 접근했다. 사실 감이라고 밖에는 볼 수가 없었는데 코딩어를 입력한 순간 문양같은 코드가 화면을 가득 채우더니 툭 서버가 나가버렸다. 생각나는 이름이라고는 전설에서 발굴해 낸 것 뿐이었다.  
"메디브. 메디브가 설명해야 해요."  
안두인 로서는 얼굴을 문질렀다. 까슬한 수염이 손바닥을 부비고 지나가는 것이 칙칙한 서버실 속에 홀로 선명했다.


End file.
